


The Light In My Darkest Night

by pancakeparker



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeparker/pseuds/pancakeparker
Summary: You threaded your fingers through his feathery black hair, hooking your legs around him as the kiss grew deeper, heavier. Eventually, Sebastian pulled away to breathe, but only for a small moment before he trailed kisses along your jaw and down your neck. He pressed his nose against your sweet spot and slid his hands up your shirt, hands splayed over your stomach.“Please…” You whispered, a near-silent beg.





	The Light In My Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

> um hi Sebastian is one of the best bachelors in Stardew and you can fight me on that. enjoy this lovely smut i wrote, creds to @pachinko_dreams for the idea! also, we both agree that the characters of Stardew have varying degrees of southern accents/drawls.

“You come into _my_ house…!” You hollered, putting your controller down on the floor.

 

“Alright you loser, first of all, it’s my house! Second of all, I’m right, and you know it.”  Sebastian replied, pausing the game.

 

“No. No. I don’t think you understand how amazing that game is, okay? It’s literally almost the exact same as this one!” You argued, gesturing wildly to his computer.

 

“Don’t disrespect my baby like that!” He hollered back, voice cracking a tiny bit as his southern drawl came through. His cheeks flared red, and he pulled his hood up only to pull the strings and shut it almost completely.

 

You cackled with laughter at his extremely stupid voice crack and his reaction to it. “Okay, _daddy_.” You responded, before ceasing all movement to realize that you totally just called your best friend daddy. And it sounded kinky as fuck. Except you didn’t mean it like that, because he called a game his baby so that makes him daddy-

 

“I-I…” You began, watching him take the hood off slowly to reveal his even more red face.

 

“…Excuse me?” He asked timidly, voice wavering a little bit.

 

“I, um. Didn’t… mean it like that. I-I should… I should go? Probably?” You stuttered awkwardly, focusing on the controller in front of you.

 

“I-I never said… I didn’t like it?” Sebastian mumbled in the smallest voice, his hair managing to cover his extreme embarrassment.

 

You didn’t know how to respond, and neither did he. So, you two sat in front of Sebastian’s computer silently, listening to the techno background music of his game.

 

After a couple of minutes, his hand slid over yours, warming up your entire being. “Just… c’mere.” He murmured, pulling you towards him with his hands on your shoulders.

 

His lips pressed awkwardly against yours, yet he moved one of his hands to cup the back of your neck. It seemed to click for him then, and he leaned into the kiss more, moving his other hand down along your curves. One finger traced small circles on your hip as he moved to lay you back onto the floor.

 

You propped yourself back up and Sebastian pulled away, looking nervous. “Can we… do this somewhere more comfortable? My butt is insanely numb right now, and I don’t think making out on this floor is going to be very sensual.” You giggled, swiping one of your fingers down the bridge of his nose.

 

“Ah, um, yeah.” He paused, leaning back to help you up. “After you.” He joked, patting his bed. You wasted no time in flopping onto his bed, scooching up towards the pillows. He dipped back down towards you, pressing a deep kiss to your lips, daring to push your shirt up a couple inches.

 

You threaded your fingers through his feathery black hair, hooking your legs around him as the kiss grew deeper, heavier. Eventually, Sebastian pulled away to breathe, but only for a small moment before he trailed kisses along your jaw and down your neck. He pressed his nose against your sweet spot and slid his hands up your shirt, hands splayed over your stomach.

 

“Please…” You whispered a near-silent beg. Sebastian’s chest rumbled as he chuckled, a low and rough sound.

 

“You’re forgetting something, darling.” He hummed, moving his hands to grasp your hips, keeping his focus on your sweet spot.

 

A small moan left your throat as you spoke, “Please… daddy.” Just saying the word to him made your core throb in need and your clit pulse.

 

“Smart girl.” He praised, pressing a soft kiss to your neck. The simple stimulation made you arch your back, and you let a moan rip from your throat. You felt his hard cock through his sweatpants as you pressed yourself into him. “Calm, girl.” He ordered in a soft voice, squeezing your hips.

 

He leaned down again, brushing his lips over your sweet spot, before nipping at it. You cried out, rocking forward, feeling his bulge brush against you. “Daddy, please, please fuck me!” You whimpered, feeling your panties grow more damp by the second.

 

“I thought you’d never ask, precious.” He hummed, reaching to his bedside table and rummaging around in the drawer for a minute or so. Then, a crinkle of plastic as he shut it. “You’re… you’re good, right?” He asked sheepishly, sliding his sweatpants down at the same time as his boxers to free his erection. He paused for a moment, sliding his shirt off.

 

You put aside your embarrassment for a moment to smack his arm. “For Yoba’s sake, you know I am!” You huffed. “Now, would you take care of these for me? I kind of… can’t.”

 

Sebastian nodded, sliding your joggers and panties off, letting them fall to the floor. He took his bottoms off the rest of the way, too, finally tearing the package open and sliding the condom on. He placed his hands back onto your hips, positioning himself before looking up at you. You nodded in affirmation, and he began pushing inside of you – slowly.

 

Both of you moaned, and Sebastian laid his head in the crook of your neck, keeping a steady pace. “You’re doing so well, sweet girl.” He whispered praises to you as you took him in for the first time, all the while letting out small moans of pleasure, and groans of slight discomfort.

 

You slid your arms under his, positioning your hands near his shoulder blades. Sebastian then stopped, lifting his head up to look you in the eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked, a glimmer of adoration in his eyes. You nodded in response, gesturing for him to move.

 

He started off slow, gentle. Uttering soft moans as he thrust into you, holding your waist gently. As he kept going, he got a bit faster and thrust a little harder, making audible smacking noises few and far between. “Harder, daddy, please.” You moaned, and his grip on your hips tightened as he thrust hard. He reached up momentarily to raise your shirt up above your chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue.

 

A strangled moan left your mouth as you writhed in pleasure. Sebastian was now thrusting hard enough to make the bed squeak, and you could tell he was getting close as his arms shook and his breaths grew deeper. A loud groan escaped his mouth as he slowed down, placing a thumb over your clit and beginning to rub in slow, small circles. You gasped and dug your nails into the pale skin of his back, hearing him hiss in pain. “Daddy, don’t stop, _pleeease_ don’t stop…” You moaned, nearly unable to process all of the stimulation you were receiving at once. Trying to take it all in was bringing tears to your eyes, tears of overstimulation.

 

Sebastian pulled away from your chest to mumble small praises, “You’re daddy’s good girl. You’re doing so great, sweet girl. I’m so proud of you, little one.” As he praised you in soft whispers, the pressure on your clit became incredibly delicious, coupled with the soft thrusts.

You could feel his legs shake from how close he was to his climax, his cock swelling as the pleasure built higher and higher. He thrust one last time, harder than he had been, his entire body tensed up as his hips stuttered against you, and he dug his nails into the skin of your hips, groaning softly as a wave of pleasure crashed over him and he came ferociously.

 

Sebastian wasted no time cooling down before he started thrusting into you again, with a hardness and intensity you hadn’t felt before. His thumb was still rubbing against your clit in deliciously hard circles, making your back arch as you begged for more. “Fuck, daddy, please. I’m so close daddy, let me cum!” You moaned, rubbing your nails up and down his back as you teetered on the edge of your orgasm.

 

“You’re my good girl. You’ll cum for your daddy, won’t you, precious?” He asked, his voice rocky and carrying a very light southern drawl with it.

 

“Yes, daddy, yes, yes!” You cried, before falling into a leg-shaking, thigh-quaking orgasm. You writhed in pleasure as the knot in your abdomen released, making you moan louder than you should have been. Digging your nails deep into Sebastian’s back, you cried out as you came extremely hard, your walls pulsating around him to match your erratic heartbeat.

 

Once you had both cooled down a fair amount, Sebastian pulled out slowly, removing the condom and disposing of it. He smiled a content, gentle smile, nuzzling against your cheek. “Was that alright?” He asked sheepishly, back to the awkward babe you knew best. 

 

“It was great, Sebby. Thank you.” You responded, giving him a soft kiss on his temple. “Now, we should probably get dressed, I’m pretty sure I hear someone coming down the stairs."

 

***

 

 

Robin knocked gently at her son’s bedroom door, listening carefully. She only heard the techno music of some computer game playing over his laptop speakers but received no response from her son, or his best friend. Listening closer, she could hear a somewhat quiet conversation.

 

“No - hey, you idiot, those are my sweatpants. No, you can’t have them.” That was definitely her son, and his voice was way more accented than usual.

 

A short pause. Then raucous laughter. “They’re on backwards, you dummy.” That was his best friend.

 

Robin lifted her hand to knock again but stopped abruptly as she heard the next part of the conversation.

 

“For your first time, _daddy_ , that wasn’t bad at all.”

 

“I swear if you call me that in front of anyone, I will bury myself at the bottom of the Mountain Lake. _Yoba_ , I get hot just hearing you say it.”

 

Robin decided that maybe Sebastian could make his own dinner tonight.


End file.
